A push pin is a convenient device for holding an object on the bulletin, notice board, or wall. However, there are several pitfalls on utilizing the push pin. First, a push pin can not effectively hold a horizontal load. Secondly, when used with a wall, a push pin can not be tacked to the same location many times since the push pin hole will be worn out so much that it can no longer steadily hold the object after several tackings on the wall. The present invention is concerned with these shortcomings of a push pin, and it is the general aim of this invention to provide a steady pin which not only reserves the conveniences of a push pin and eliminates the shortcomings of a push pin, but also is designed to be more versatile on performing the hanging functions under various circumstances.